The Troubles of Drama Class: A Sticky Situation
by StarryEyedRin
Summary: Rin doesn't know the trouble that awaits her when she disguises herself as her twin brother, to audition for the school play.


Title:The Troubles of Drama Class: A Sticky Situation

Summary: Rin doesn't know the trouble that awaits her when she disguises herself as her twin brother, to audition for the school play.

Author Note: I really don't quite understand how I managed to come up with this idea. I just woke up and was like; "It would be cool to write about a drama theater, yadda yadda yadda.." and, so, taking a break from my usual chaotic stories, I wrote a funny (or hopefully funny) short oneshot about Miku, Rin and Len. :)

Additional Notes: Some of this was taken from Romeo and Juliet, translated version. In italics is the words I took from the translated version; it means they are reciting the lines of the play. **Romeo and Juilet does not belong to me in anyway, and neither does Vocaloid!** Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**The Troubles of Drama Class:**

A Sticky Situation

Drama Class.

She opened the doors to find nothing more then a small group of people auditioning, if only for a mere performance. The stage was lit up with lights, and the enthusiasm and fear on everyone's faces just told how desired the main leading part was, and she knew how much she needed to get the main lead.

She wore this uniform, these shorts and tie, and her hair was spiked up and wrapped in a ponytail, for one reason; To get Len the main part in the play. To get him noticed by Miku, who was already selected for the main female part.

Really, and honestly, she didn't care for theaters, but her acting skills did not go unnoticed. She knew how to falsely cry, to fake anger and frustration, to pretend to be happy, and how to exaggerate emotions in general. Ever since she was small, she had learned how to get her way through these skills and she still used them. Her mother, had always thought of her as a good actor, and had always wanted her to be in a play. Len only wanted her to do this, only wanted to be in this play, to get the attention of the diva of all that is music and acting, Miku.

How ironic it was, through, that Miku was her best friend, and that he was always ignored by her. To pretend to be Len for a day, it meant that Len had a day to get close to Miku, at least, dressed in a skirt.

She only did this because he promised he would boost up her grades, and said nothing about personally humiliating him in front of Miku, other then the exaggerated; "Please don't do anything stupid!" gesture.

There was Miku there now, coming down the stairs. Indeed, she was one of the judges for the main role of the main, male character. She was, in fact, a tough judge. Always denying every male that came up on stage, while the others applauded. But, if Miku didn't like it, then no one else could. That always seemed to be the rule for the main character.

Finally, her name was called, or rather, Len's name.

"Len Kagamine." The teal haired "princess" called, looking up at Rin. "Show me what you got!"

She felt slightly nervous as she stepped up on stage. Miku really had no idea it was her, right?

"Here's your script. Recite the lines of Romeo, 1 through 5. Here's the setting; your at a party, and you meet a pretty girl. That girl, happens to be me..." She explained.

A blush came across her face just looking over the lines but she readied herself and stayed strong. Len... had no idea this was going to happen, right?

She almost panicked as Miku suddenly went on stage.

"Your supposed to take my hand, say a few soft words to me, and then kiss me. A few more sweet words, and then you kiss me again. Now, don't worry. We won't kiss unless I say we do, and if you don't do a good enough job, then you won't even have to worry about it. But, if you do a good job, that we'll have to practice it every rehearsal." She smiled when she noticed her frantic expression. "Don't let yourself be shy, your not a girl, right?" She laughed, and Rin tried laughing with her. "Well, let's get preforming."

Rin quickly looked over her script, mildly cursing to her brother. A kiss! He'd never said anything about a kiss! Why, that made her enraged! She'd _totally_ humiliate him for this!

She looked over her script one last time before starting.

Just like the script, she took Miku's hand, and with a blush on her cheeks; started this verse...

"_Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss._"

Miku put on her best love-struck expression, and Rin was sure she was trying her best not to smirk.

What happened to her best friend? Surely, the Miku she knew wouldn't do this without a reason. But she also knew, that this Miku was a Miku who acted this way only towards boys...

"_Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss._" Was Miku's response.

She had that look in her eyes that she liked her acting skills.

Rin wanted to scream, there seemed like there was to be no way out of this... unless...

Out of the corner of her eye, she could spot Len walking in the hallway, dressed as her, when he spotted the Drama room.

"_Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?"_ Was her response. She said it in her best "Len" voice.

Miku gave a smile. She wasn't sure if this was apart of the act or not.

"_Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with._" Miku responded.

The blush on her cheeks was so overwhelming, and her stance was weakening, and she had a feeling that Miku was going to go full blown out with the kiss.

Her part was next.

"_Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so __my faith doesn't turn to despair._"

She wanted to scream for help from Len, who was slowly entering the room, but it would blow her cover.

"_Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers."_ Was Miku's response.

Rin gulped. Here was her part.

Len was just starting to walk along the room, when he noticed the close intensity between her and Miku.

"_Then don't move while I act out my prayer." _

Miku nodded, and she knew that she wanted her to kiss her.

And so, she inched closer and closer to her face, and pretending to be in love, no matter how dangerous the situation seemed...

"**STOP!**"

All heads turned to Len's attention.

"Rin?" Miku asked. She was horribly confused.

Rin took the moment to scramble off stage with what dignity she had left, and blushed.

"I don't see what's wrong, Rin. Your brother did an amazing job acting, and didn't even hesitate to-"

"I'm not Rin." He revealed.

Her eyes widened and the rest of the auctioneers made an "ooo" sound.

"Wait, so if your not Rin, then who is he?" Miku asked, pointing to Rin.

"That's the Rin your looking for." Len told.

Miku started to blush.

"You mean... if your not Rin, and that's Rin, then your... Len?" Miku asked.

"Ah, you see, my brother just wanted to get to know you, that's all. And well.. we had no idea you were showcasing "Romeo and Juliet" and uh..." She paused, fiddling with her shorts. "Having any kissing scenes."

Miku was shocked.

"But, you were so good in acting! Len has been taking drama classes for years, and you have been in choir your whole life! You gave me goosebumps, I rarely get goosebumps from a guy! Don't you know? Whenever I get goosebumps, it's a sign you did _extremely_ well." She told.

"Yes, well... Len just wanted me to get him the main part, and I had a feeling I shouldn't have listened to him, but I did anyway..." Rin told her. She then proceeded to smack Len in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier you big dumby!"

Len sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I was so desperate for your attention... I mean, you pay so much attention to Rin, and none to me, and-"

"Oh, don't be like that, Len." Miku said. "Just for the sake of your sister and her dignity, you can have the part of Romeo."

Rin blew a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!"

She left the room without another word.


End file.
